Paşaname
http://www.webcitation.org/63laFQeIS IV. MURÂD DÖNEMİNE AİT MANZUM VE MİNYATÜRLÜ BİR GAZÂ-NÂME: TULÛÎ‘NİN PAŞANÂME İSİMLİ ESERİ Mücahit KAÇAR Özet İngiltere’de British Library’de Sloane 3584 numarada kayıtlı olan Paşanâme, Tulû‘î mahlaslı bir şair tarafından yazılmış manzum ve minyatürlü bir eser olup IV. Murad dönemi devlet adamlarından Kenan Paşa’nın savaşlarını konu edinmektedir. Eserde beş adet minyatür bulunmaktadır. Bu çalışmada, beyitlerden de alıntılar yapılarak eser hakkında ayrıntılı bilgi verilmiştir. Anahtar Kelimeler: Paşanâme, Tulû‘î, Kenan Paşa, IV. Murad A GAZANAME IN VERSE AND MINIATURETED, BELONGS TO THE PERIOD OF MURAD IV: TULÛÎ’S WORK NAMED PAŞANÂME Abstract Pashaname which describes Kenan Paşa’s wars who was an important statesman in the period of Murad IV was written in verse by Tulûî. This work exists in British Library-Sloane 3584 and has five miniatures. In this study, this work will be examined in terms of its content quoting couples from it and miniatures. Key Words: Pashaname, Tulû‘î, Kenan Pasha, IV. Murad Türk edebiyatında, düşmanlarla yapılan savaşların tasvir edildiği eserlere “gazâvât-nâme” adı verilmiş olup bu eserlerin kahramanları genelde bir padişahtır. Bazen bir vezir veya ünlü bir komutanın da gazâlarının anlatılabildiği gazâvât-nâmeler birer tarih vesikası niteliğinde olup bu eserler :Türk Edebiyatında gazavatnameler hakkında genel bilgi için bkz. Agah Sırrı Levent, Gazavatnameler ve Mihaloğlu Ali Bey'in Gazavatnamesi, Türk Tarih Kurumu Yayını, Ankara, 1956; :İsmail Hakkı Mercan, “Türk Tarihinin Kaynaklarından Olan Bazı Menakıbnameler ve Gazavatnameler Hakkında”, Balıkesir Üniversitesi Sosyal Bilimler Dergisi, 2003,C.6, , S. 10, s. 108-130.268 :Türkiyat Mecmuası, C. 21/Bahar, 2011 içinde minyatürlü olanların sayısı oldukça azdır. Minyatürlü gazâvât-nâmelerde sefere çıkacak kişinin hükümdardan emir alışı, orduyla yola çıkışı, savaşlar vs. minyatürlerle gösterilir. Bu minyatürler, sadece anlatılan hadisenin ayrıntılarını değil dönemin de birçok özelliğini günümüze aktardığı için minyatürlü gazâvâtnâmeler edebiyat ve tarih dışındaki alanlarda çalışan araştırmacıların da dikkatlerini çekmektedir. 17. yüzyıldan günümüze ulaşan iki tane minyatürlü gazâvât-nâme bulunmaktadır. Bunlardan birincisi Kelâmî ve Muhyî mahlaslı şairler tarafından mensur olarak kaleme alınan Vekâyi-i Alî Paşa isimli eserdir. Süleymaniye Kütüphanesi, Halet Efendi Bölümü No. 612’de bulunan ve 17. yüzyılın önemli devlet adamlarından Malkoç (Yavuz) Ali Paşa’nın hayatının anlatıldığı eser, iki kişi tarafından ortaklaşa yazılmış olup yazarların kaleme aldıkları bölümlerin ilk sayfaları altın yaldız zemin üzerine serlevhalara sahiptir. Eser, Selçuk Seçkin tarafından içerisinde yer alan sekiz adet minyatürle birlikte daha çok sanat tarihi açısından sahip olduğu önemi vurgulanarak incelenmiştir. 17. yüzyılın diğer önemli minyatürlü gazâ-nâmesi ise Tulû‘î tarafından kaleme alınan Paşanâme isimli eserdir. IV. Murad dönemi devlet adamlarından Kenan Paşa’nın Rumeli’deki isyanları bastırmasını ve Karadeniz’de Kırım Kazaklarıyla yaptığı savaşı anlatan bu eser gazâ-nâme türünün resimli son örneği olarak değerlendirilmektedir. Paşanâme, İngiltere’de British Library’de Sloane 3584 numarada kayıtlıdır. Eserde telif veya istinsah tarihine dair bir bilgi bulunmamaktadır. Genel olarak sağlam olan eserin ilk 7 varağında sayfa kenarlarındaki bazı beyitlerin son kelimeleri yoğun nemlenmeden dolayı okunamamaktadır. İçinde yer alan beş adet minyatür sebebiyle sanat tarihçileri tarafından önemi vurgulanan Paşanâme’nin içeriği ve edebî özellikleri hakkında bugüne kadar bir çalışma yapılmamıştır. Bu eksikliği gidermek maksadıyla yazımızda bahsi geçen eserin içeriği ve edebî özellikleri hakkında ayrıntılı bilgi verilmesi hedeflenmektedir. Elimizdeki eser, aşağıdaki beyitlerde de görüleceği üzere Tulû’î mahlaslı bir şair tarafından kaleme alınmıştır: :Konuyla ilgili ayrıntılı bilgi için: Zeren Akalay, “Tarihi Konuda İlk Osmanlı Minyatürleri”, Sanat Tarihi Yıllığı, C. II, İstanbul, 1968, s. 103-111. 3 Selçuk Seçkin, “17. Yüzyılın Önemli Minyatürlü Yazması Vekayi-i ‘Ali Paşa”, OTAM (Ankara Üniversitesi Osmanlı Tarihi Araştırma ve Uygulama Merkezi Dergisi), 2007, S. 21, s. 95-122. 4 Serpil Bağcı, vd., Osmanlı Resim Sanatı, Kültür ve Turizm Bakanlığı yayını, Ankara, 2006, s. 223.269 Türkiyat Mecmuası, C. 21/Bahar, 2011 Andan ide medh-i şeh-i devrânı Tulû‘î Âheng-i sühan eyleye sebt ide vukû‘ı ……………….. Bu kıssa-i pür-hisse tamâm oldı Tulû‘î Nazm eyledüñ ahvâli bulup semt-i vukû‘ı Biyografik kaynaklara müracaat ettiğimizde, IV. Murad döneminde yaşamış Tulû‘î mahlaslı bir şaire rastlanamamıştır. Tezkirelerde geçen Tulû‘î mahlaslı tek şair de “Kalkandelenli İbrahim Tulû‘î” olup bu kişinin III. Murâd döneminin başında öldüğü kaydedilmektedir. 5 Buna karşın, Paşanâme hakkında bilgi veren çalışmaların tümünde eserin yazarı olarak III. Murad döneminde yaşamış olan bu “Kalkandelenli İbrahim Tulû‘î” gösterilmiştir. 6 Zannımızca Paşanâme hakkında bilgi veren diğer araştırmacılar III. Murad zamanında yaşayan Kalkandelenli İbrahim Tulû’î ile IV. Murad zamanında yaşayan aynı mahlaslı Paşanâme şairini karıştırmışlardır. 7 2090 beyitlik manzum bir eser olan Paşanâme aruzun hezec bahrinin “mef‘ûlü mefâ’îlü mefâ’îlü fe’ûlün” kalıbıyla yazılmış olup nestalik bir hatla istinsah edilmiştir. Eser, IV. Murad döneminde baş gösteren isyanları bastırma vazifesini üstlenen Kenan Paşa’nın seferlerini konu edinmektedir. IV. Murad zamanı hakkında bilgi veren eserlerde, Paşanâme’de anlatılan Rumeli isyanları hakkında pek bir bilgi bulunmamaktadır. Fakat Paşanâme’nin sonunda 900 beyte yakın bir uzunlukta genişçe anlatılan Kırım Hanı Şahin Giray’ın isyanı 5 Kalkandelenli İbrâhim Tulû‘î hk. bilgi için bkz. Âşık Çelebi, Meşâ’irü’ş-şu’arâ: İnceleme– Metin, (haz. Filiz Kılıç), İstanbul Araştırmaları Enstitüsü, İstanbul, 2010, C. II, s. 652; Kınalızâde Hasan Çelebi, Tezkiretü’ş-Şu’arâ, (hazırlayan: İbrahim Kutluk), Türk Tarih Kurumu Yayınları, Ankara 1989, C. II, s. 585-86; Riyâzî, Riyâzu’ş-Şu’arâ, Süleymaniye Ktp. Lala İsmail 314, vr. 89a; Kâfzâde Fâ’izî, Zübdetü’l-Eş‘âr, Nurosmaniye Ktp. 3722, vr. 78a; Şemseddîn Sâmî, Kāmûsu’l-A‘lâm, C. IV, İstanbul, 1311, s. 3017; Mehmed Süreyyâ, Sicill-i Osmânî Yahud Tezkire-i Meşâhîr-i Osmâniyye, (Hazırlayanlar: Ali Aktan, Abdülkadir Yuvalı, Metin Hülagu), Sebil Yayınları, İstanbul 1996, C. III, s. 288. 6 Serpil Bağcı, vd., Osmanlı Resim Sanatı, s. 223; Zeren Akalay, Osmanlı Tarihi ile İlgili Minyatürlü Yazmalar: (Şehnameler ve Gazanâmeler), İstanbul Üniversitesi, Edebiyat Fakültesi, Türk ve İslam Sanatı Kürsüsü (Yayınlanmamış Doktora Tezi), İstanbul, 1972, s.217. 7 Bu noktada vurgulamamız gereken bir husus da eserin minyatürlerinin fiziksel özellikleri hakkında ayrıntılı bilgiler veren sanat tarihi araştırmacılarının Paşanâme’nin şairinin kim olduğu dışındaki diğer konularda da çok özenli davranmadıklarıdır. Örneğin “Osmanlı Tarihi ile İlgili Minyatürlü Yazmalar: (Şehnameler ve Gazanâmeler)” isimli doktora teziyle bu alanda büyük bir boşluğu dolduran Zeren Akalay, Paşanâme’nin nazım ve nesirle yazıldığını ifade etmektedir. Halbuki Paşanâme manzum bir eserdir. Dolayısıyla bu tür eserlerde disiplinlerarası ortak çalışmalar yapılması gerektiği hususu ön plana çıkmaktadır. 270 Türkiyat Mecmuası, C. 21/Bahar, 2011 hadisesi tarihî kaynaklarda anlatılan olaylarla örtüşmektedir. 8 Eldeki kaynaklarda bu seferin başında bulunan Kenan Paşa’nın kimliği hakkında bir açıklama yapılmamaktadır. Nicolae Jorga’nın eserinde 9 IV. Murad’ın damadı olan ve Atike Sultanla evlendiği yazılan Kenan Paşa’nın Paşanâme’de anlatılan Kenan Paşa olma ihtimali kuvvetli ise de tarihî kaynaklarda IV. Murad’ın ölümünden sonra tahta çıkan Sultan İbrahim zamanında vezarete kadar yükselerek padişahın kızı Beyhan Sultan ile evlenen; Sarı, Topal ve Uzun lakaplarıyla anılan ve miladî 1659’da ölen Damat Kenan Paşa’nın 10 da bu seferi yönetme ihtimali bulunmaktadır. Yaşadıkları dönem bakımından Paşanâme’de anlatılan Kenan Paşa olmaları ihtimalleri kuvvetli olan bu iki paşadan hangisinin eserde anlatılan Kenan Paşa olduğu konusunda kesin bir hükme varamadığımız için bu konuyu tarihçilere bırakarak metnin muhtevası hakkında bilgi vermek istiyoruz: Eser 2b’de hamdeleyle başlamaktadır. Fakat bu başlangıçtan önce1b-2a sayfaları arasında iki sayfayı kaplayan bir minyatür bulunmaktadır. Minyatürde herhangi bir beyit yazılı değildir. Sultan IV. Murad’ın beyaz kaftanlar içinde tahtında oturmuş bir şekilde gösterildiği minyatürde, padişah dışında 7 kişi daha görünmektedir. Bunların ikisi padişahın arkasında bekleyen kırmızı renkli elbiseler içindeki askerler olup birisinin elinde kılıç bulunmaktadır. Padişahın önünde de beş kişi görünmektedir. Bunlardan biraz daha öne çıkmış görünen kişinin Sadrazam Recep Paşa olma ihtimali vardır. Arkadaki dört kişinin ise yüzleri silinmiş olup dördü de aynı sırada elleri bağlı ayakta beklemektedirler. Hamdele beyitleri şekildedir: Hamd idelüm Allâh’a ki âgâz-ı sühandır Hamd eylemek ehl-i sühana resm-i kühendir Her sözde olur nâm-ı Hudâ evvel âgâz Sihr-i sühanı nâm-ı Hudâdır iden i‘câz Yâd eylese Allâh’ı sühan-ver olan evvel Evc-i sühanı olmaz anuñ pâye-i esfel Nazm ehlinün evvel sühanı hamd-i Hudâdur 8 İsmail Hakkı Uzunçarşılı, Osmanlı Tarihi, C. 3, Türk Tarih Kurumu Yayını, 5. Baskı, Ankara, 1995, I. Kısım, s. 175-176. 9 Nicolae Jorga, Osmanlı İmparatorluğu Tarihi, C. 3, Yeditepe yayını, İstanbul, 2005, s. 323. 10 M. Münir Aktepe, “Kenan Paşa”, C. VI, İslam Ansiklopedisi, MEB yayını, Eskişehir, 2001, s. 573-575.271 Türkiyat Mecmuası, C. 21/Bahar, 2011 Sânîde resûlüne senâ itse sezâdur Ol tâze nihâl-i çemen-i gülşen-i eflâk Kaddine münâsibdür anuñ hil’at-i levlâk Bu beyitlerden sonra şair 17 beyitle Hazret-i Peygamber’i ve dört halifeyi över. Ardından aşağıdaki beyti söyleyerek padişahın övgüsüne geçer: Çün hamd u salâtı burada eyledük itmâm Medhin idelüm pâdişâh-ı âlemüñ i‘lâm “Der-Medh-i Hazret-i Pâdişâh-ı İslâm Halleda’llâhu Mülkühü ilâ- Yevmi’l-Kıyâm” başlıklı bu bölümde 56 beyit bulunmaktadır. 2. ve 3. beyitler 3b’de yer almakta ve bu sayfada beyaz kaftan ve siyah gömlek içinde tahtında oturan IV. Murad’ın bulunduğu bir minyatür bulunmaktadır. Arkasında da ilk minyatürdeki iki asker yeşil elbiseler içinde yer almaktadır. 2. beyit minyatürün üst tarafında, 3. beyit de, en altında yer almaktadır. Şair 3. beyitte kendi ismini de zikretmektedir: Bu kıssa-i müşgîn-rakam-ı sihr-i helâli Bu mu’ciz-i İsî-nefes feyz-i helâli Sultân-ı cihân-bânuñ idüp nâmına tertîb Meclisleri tasvîr oluna cedveli tezhîb Andan ide medh-i şeh-i devrânı Tulû‘î Âheng-i sühan eyleye sebt ide vukû‘ı El-minnetü lillâh olup eltâf-ı İlâhî Şâz eyledi dünyâyı murâdıyla kemâhî Sonraki beyitlerde padişahın alimliğini, şairliğini ve hatttatlığını öven şair, IV. Murad’ın Kâbe’yi tamir ettirdiğini söyler. Tecdîd-i binâ eyledi ol Beyt-i Atîkı Bânî-i Harem oldı mecâzî vü hakîkî Himmetle idüp Ka‘be-i mahlûkı mücedded Tâ rûz-ı kıyâmet añılur nâmı muhalled Padişahın isminin geçtiği beyitlerde rutubetten dolayı bazı kısımlar silinmiştir. Ama beyitlerin görünen kısımlarından şu şekilde okunması mümkündür:272 Türkiyat Mecmuası, C. 21/Bahar, 2011 Sultân-ı muazzam okunur berr ü bahirde Şâhân aña enbâz olamaz mülk-i ……… Ya’nî şeh-i Cem-pâye Murâd Hân-ı muazzam Hünkâr-ı cihângîr ………………………….. Şair, bu bölümden sonra, şu beyti söyleyerek “sebeb-i te’lîf-i kitâb”a geçer: Medh-i şeh-i devrânı tamâm eyledüm îsâr Te’lîf-i kitâbın sebebin idelüm ihbâr Sultan IV. Murâd’ın kendisine yaptığı iyilikleri sayan şâir, padişahın bir meclisinde bulunduğunu, fethedilen yerler ve alınan kaleler hakkında nesir tarzında birçok risale yazılmış olduğunu, kendisinin de bunu padişah için nazma çevirerek, hem padişahı memnun etmeyi, hem de bu hakikatlerin nazım sayesinde sonraki nesillere daha rahat intikal ettirilebilceğini düşündüğünü söyler. Bu bölümün de rutubetten dolayı sayfa sonlarının silindiği görülmektedir: Yazsam şeh-i devrâna münâsib idi nazmum Makbûle geçerdi umaram belki bu arzum Teftîş-i mezâlimdür olan nazm ile inşâ Hem def‘-i mehâyifdür iden âlemi ihyâ Bu bölümde padişahın isyanlar hakkında aldığı haberler anlatılmakta ve olaylar tasvir edilmektedir. Evvel Anatolıda idüp fi‘l-i şenâat Rûm illerine geçdi tamâm ehl-i cinâyet Her hıttaya bir kimse varup itdi temekkün Men‘ eylemedi hâkim olan kıldı tavattun Başladı fesâd eylemege her biri tenhâ Bir niçe harâm-zâde bulup hâmî-i gavgâ Yıkmış idi her kişveri bir zâlim-i bî-dîn Gâret-ger-i mülk olmağı itmiş-idi âyîn Her mülki zebûn itmiş idi bir iki zâlim Pend eylemeden kalmış idi nâsih u âlim273 Türkiyat Mecmuası, C. 21/Bahar, 2011 Yağmaladılar Rûm ilini bir nice yağı Tuğyâna şürû‘ eyledi her köşede bâğî Çekmişler idi mâlını halkuñ haram-ile Her kes gama düşmişdi cihânuñ elemiyle Bozmuşlar idi perdesini duhter-i bikrüñ Bilmezler idi kubhunı âlemde bu fikrüñ El-hak bu haber memlekete zelzele virdi Gûş-ı gazab-ı saltanata velvele virdi Daha sonra Sadrazam Recep Paşa’nın Sultan IV. Murad’la istişarede bulunup hakkında olumlu sözler söyleyerek Kenan Paşa’yı padişaha övmesi ve yapılacak bir sefer için padişaha tavsiye etmesi anlatılmaktadır. Bunların anlatıldığı bölümde, 8b’de bir minyatür bulunmaktadır. Bu minyatürde padişahın önünde eğilen Kenan Paşa ve arkasında da onun sırtına hil’at koyan hizmetçiler vardır: Üstâd-ı sühan böyle eyledi rivâyet Kim geldi haberler işidildi hikâyet Paşâ-yı mükerrem işidüp eyledi tahkîk İhbâr idenüñ sözlerini eyledi tatbîk Gördi ki haber yitdi tevâtürle sahîh İhmâl olunursa varur ihmâl-i kabîh Sultân-ı cihân-bâna gelüp eyledî tedbîr Tâ def‘-i sitem olmada kâr olmaya te’hîr Bir Âsaf-ı âdil diledi eyleye ta‘yîn Tahrîb-i bilâd eyleyene göstere âyîn ……………….. Bu maslahata kâdir olur hazret-i Ken‘ân Olursa eger emr-i hümâyûn-ı cihân-bân Adl etmesine zerre kadar şüphe yoğ anuñ İnsâf u mürüvvetde odur ferdi cihânuñ274 Türkiyat Mecmuası, C. 21/Bahar, 2011 Sûretde vezîr-i şeh-i iklîm-sitândur Ma‘nîde nazar itseñ o dervîş-i cihândur ……………….. Ta‘yîn idelüm pâdişehüm anı bu kâra Teftîş-i mehâyif iderek şehr ü diyâra Varsun bir alay zâlimi katl eylesün anda Mazlûmı halâs eylesün elbette cihânda Ol bî-garaz Âsâf idicek hatm-i kelâmı Hünkâra safâ virdi anuñ zevk-ı peyâmı Dir …….. 11 bu maslahatı hazret-i Ken‘ân Adl ile varup eylesün anı idüp iz‘ân Andan getürüp pâdişeh-i rûy-ı zemîne Dâmânını öpdürdi o gün abd-i kemîne Didi yüri var Hazret-i Hak ola mu’înüñ Feth ola saña hep müşkili ruy-ı zemînüñ …………….. Ruhsat virilüp hazret-i paşaya azîmet Hak zâhir olup bâtıl olan buldı hezîmet Gûyâ ki Hızır’dur yetişip dâr u diyâra Salb eyledi her zâlimi bir şâh-ı çenâra Geldi dökülüp deşte re’âyâ-yı memâlik Sedd eylediler cümle güzergeh ü mesâlik Cümlesi taleb eyledi ahvâl ola teftîş Her kanda ise ahz oluna zâlim ü bed-kîş Fehm eyleyicek Hazret-i Paşa bu haberden Oldı müteessir dil-i pâki bu teberden 11 Kelime silik olduğu için okunamamaktadır.275 Türkiyat Mecmuası, C. 21/Bahar, 2011 Teftîş-i mehâyîf ne ise zulmüni gördi Ahvâl-i re’âyâyı bilüp hâlini sordı Dâhil olıcak biñ otuz altı seneye târîh Bu kâre şürû‘ itdi idüp âlemi tevbîh Mâh-ı Recebüñ âhirine etmedi te’hîr Esbâb-ı sefer cem‘ine itdi nice tedbîr Rûm illerinüñ eyledi teftîşine niyyet Fermân-ı şehinşâhı bulup cânına minnet …………. Hem zâlimi katl eyleye teftîş ide dehri Pâk ide sitemden kasabâtı dahi şehri Alayını gösterdi çıkup bâb-ı şehirden Âlem yığılup kopdı gulû halk-ı dehirden Bu bölümlerden sonra Kenan Paşa’nın önce umumî olarak şikâyetleri dinlemesi, hadiselere hâkim olması ve gittiği her yerde halkın yol üzerinde toplanıp, ona dertlerini anlatması hikâye edilmektedir. Bu şekilde olaylara vâkıf olan Kenan Paşa isyancıların elebaşlarını tek tek cezalandırmaya başlar. Örneğin “Resîden-i hazret kasaba-i Rusçuk şikâyet-kerden-i reâyâ ez-Örenoğlu” başlıklı bölümde Rusçuk’ta halkın Örenoğlu isimli bir eşkiyâdan şikâyet etmesi, Paşa’nın halkı dinlemesi, Örenoğlu isimli bu haydudun zulmü ve cezalandırılması anlatılmaktadır: Bir niçe harâm-zâde şakî yanına gelmiş Her birini bir cânibe tenbîh etmiş Kolcı deyü nâm eylemiş erbâb-ı fesâda Gâret-kâr olur her biri mâl-i fukârada Kolcıluk idüp varmış üstüne fukarânuñ Mâlını çeküp cânunı almış zu’afânuñ Bu tarz ile tahrîb-i bilâd eyledi el-hak276 Türkiyat Mecmuası, C. 21/Bahar, 2011 Zincîre çeküp halkı esîr eyledi el-hak Sonraki bölümlerde de Kenan Paşa’nın Gelibolu, Yenice, Yenişehir, Selanik, Edirne gibi yerlere uğraması ve buralarda halka zulmeden Kara Yusuf, Kuloğlı, Topal, Abdî-i Dîvâne gibi eşkiyanın zulümlerinden haberdar olarak bunları cezalandırması anlatılmaktadır. 19a’da bir minyatür bulunmaktadır. Bu minyatürün de dahil olduğu bölümde Kenan Paşa ve ordusunun Kara Yusuf denilen şahsa karşı yola çıkması anlatılmaktadır. Siroz’a gelen Kenan Paşaya gayr-i müslim halk şikâyette bulunmak ve teşekkür etmek için yollara dökülür. Atlı ve süvari askerler içinde görülen Kenan Paşa’ya halk sevgi gösterilerinde bulunmaktadır. Bunlardan birisinin içinde alevler bulunan bir kabı havaya kaldırdığı görülmektedir. Sanat tarihçilerine göre, Paşanâme’nin özellikle bu resminin tasarımı ve figürlerinin tavırları, Nakşî’nin üslûbunun bu devri de etkilediğinin işaretidir. 12 Eserdeki minyatürlere örnek olması bakımından ekte sunacağımız bu minyatürden önceki beyitler şöyledir: Bir yerde ki bir dilber-i ra‘nâ ola mümtâz Ger hüsn-i salâh ile ola Yûsuf’a enbâz Ol gürk-i sitem-kâr ider elbetde giriftâr Ayb eyler ol âhûya olup zâlim-i hun-hâr Minyatürün olduğu sayfanın üstünde de bu beyitlerin devamı olarak şu iki beyit vardır: Vây ol kişinün hâline ki añâ berâber Bir nağme idüp dese nedir hâl birâder Fi’l-hâl anı hançerle urur virmez emânı Bu tarz ile korkutmuş idi halk-ı cihânı Paşanâme’nin son bölümü Kırım Han’ı Şahin Giray’ın isyanına ayrılmıştır. 883 beyitlik bu bölümde Şahin Giray hadisesinin iç yüzü ve bir deniz savaşı resmedilmektedir. İsmail Hakkı Uzunçarşılı’nın eserinde de ayrıntılı bir şekilde anlatılan bu hadise ve deniz savaşının yer aldığı bölümün 77a numaralı sayfasında bir minyatür ve minyatürden önce de şu beyitler bulunmaktadır: Velhâsılı sür‘atle çatup oldı mülâkî Üç pâre kadırgayla kalanlar hep bâkî 12 Serpil Bağcı, vd., Osmanlı Resim Sanatı, s. 86.277 Türkiyat Mecmuası, C. 21/Bahar, 2011 Emr eyledi kim eylediler toplara âteş Düşdi dil-i küffâre o havf ile keşâkeş Kenan Paşa donanmasıyla Kırım Kazakları arasında yapılan küçük bir deniz savaşının resmedildiği bu minyatürde 3 büyük kadırga ve 9 tane de sandal görülmektedir. Eserin bulunduğu British Library’nin Türkçe eserler kataloğunda Paşanâme’nin sondan eksik olduğu söylenmektedir. Fakat bizim incelediğimiz kadarıyla eser tam olup 79b’de şu beyitlerle bitmektedir: Dâim dilerem eyleye Hak anı muzaffer Sultân-ı cihânuñ ola ihsânı mükerrer Bu kıssa-i pür-hisse tamâm oldı Tulû‘î Nazm eyledüñ ahvâli bulup semt-i vukû‘ı İtnâb-ı kelâm eyleme kim vakt-i duâdur Sultân-ı cihân-bâna selâm eyle sezâdur Dâim ola devletle seâdetle mükerrem Düşmenleri makhûr ola ahbâbı müsellem Yukarıda da belirttiğimiz gibi Tulû‘î eserini aruzun hezec bahrinin “mef‘ûlü mefâ’îlü mefâ’îlü fe’ûlün” kalıbıyla yazmıştır. Eser, -birkaç yer dışında- zihaf gibi aruz hatalarını barındırmadığı için vezin bakımından sağlamdır. Paşanâme’de, çalışmamızda örnek olarak verdiğimiz beyitlerde de görülebileceği üzere, mesnevî türü eserlerinde genellikle bir uzun ünlü ile bir sessizden oluşan mürdef kafiyeyi tercih eden Divan şairlerinin aksine Tulû‘î tek harften oluşan mücerred kafiyeyi de sıkça kullanmıştır. Tulû‘î’nin şiirinde -o devir şairlerinin ortalama ilmî seviyesine göre- “garip” (alışılmadık) kelime ve tabirlere pek rastlanmamaktadır. Ayrıca Türkçenin kurallarına aykırı bir şekilde oluşturulmuş kelime ve cümle yapıları da görülmez. Paşanâme’de tarihî olaylar akıcı bir üslûpla anlatılmakla birlikte Tulû‘î’nin büyük bir şiir kabiliyeti sergilemediği söylenebilir. Bu tür eserlerde sanattan ziyade hikâye anlatımının ön plana çıktığı ve şairlik kudretinin daha çok eserin tasvir bölümlerinde görülebildiği bilinmektedir. Nitekim eserin 33a numaralı sayfasında yer alan “Der-sıfat-ı şeb” başlıklı bölümden alınan ve gecenin karanlığının derecesini tasvir eden aşağıdaki beyitlerde şairin istediğinde ne kadar sanatkârane beyitler de kaleme alabileceği görülmektedir:278 Türkiyat Mecmuası, C. 21/Bahar, 2011 Târîk idi bir mertebe kim mâhî-i hurşîd Gark olmuş idi bahr-i siyâha kesüp ümmîd Behrâm-ı felek encüme itmişdi şebîhûn Kûy-ı mehi atmışdı ‘adem çâhına gerdûn Bir nesne görünmek eger olsaydı müyesser Korkar idi şeb kendini gördükde mukarrer Şem‘-i feleki küşte idi salmadı pertev Fânûs ile arardı nücûmı meh-i şeb-rev Şeb gûl-i beyâbân ile yek-reng idi hem-râh İtmişdi güneş meş‘alesin tâye vü gümrâh Yazımızda IV. Murad zamanında Rumeli’de meydana gelen ve tarihî kaynaklarda ayrıntıları hakkında çok fazla bilgi bulunmayan isyanlar ve bu isyanları bastırmakla görevlendirilen Kenan Paşa hakkında tafsilâtlı bilgiler veren Paşanâme’yi genel hatlarıyla tanıtmaya çalıştık ve eserdeki minyatürlerden birini yayınlamakla bu esere ve onun önemine dikkat çekmek istedik. Eserin tam metninin ve minyatürlerinin yayınlanmasıyla hem Osmanlı tarihçilerinin, hem de sanat tarihçilerinin faydalanacakları bir verimin ortaya çıkacağı muhakkaktır. Ayrıca IV. Murad döneminde yaşayan bir Tulû‘î’nin varlığı da bu eserle birlikte belirtilmiş olmaktadır ki hüviyeti tarafımızdan net bir şekilde ortaya konulamayan bu şairin de kim olduğu sorusunun cevabını bulmak, bu eser ve sahibi hakkında daha ayrıntılı çalışmalar yapacak edebiyat araştırmacılarına düşmektedir. 13 Bu minyatür, “Serpil Bağcı, vd., Osmanlı Resim Sanatı, Kültür ve Turizm Bakanlığı, Ankara, 2006” isimli çalışmadan alınmıştır.279 Türkiyat Mecmuası, C. 21/Bahar, 2011 KAYNAKLAR AKALAY, Zeren “Tarihi Konuda İlk Osmanlı Minyatürleri”, Sanat Tarihi Yıllığı, C. II, İstanbul, 1968, s. 103-111. _______________, Osmanlı Tarihi ile İlgili Minyatürlü Yazmalar: (Şehnameler ve Gazanâmeler), İstanbul Üniversitesi, Edebiyat Fakültesi, Türk ve İslam Sanatı Kürsüsü (Yayınlanmamış Doktora Tezi), İstanbul, 1972. AKTAN, Ali; YUVALI, Abdülkadir; HÜLAGU, Metin, Mehmed Süreyyâ, Sicill-i Osmânî Yahud Tezkire-i Meşâhîr-i Osmâniyye, Sebil Yayınları, İstanbul 1996. AKTEPE, M. Münir, “Kenan Paşa”, İslam Ansiklopedisi, MEB Yayınları, 6. Cilt, Eskişehir, 2001, s. 573-575. BAĞCI, Serpil, vd., Osmanlı Resim Sanatı, Kültür ve Turizm Bakanlığı, Ankara, 2006. JORGA, Nicolae, Osmanlı İmparatorluğu Tarihi (Çev.Nilüfer Epçeli), Yeditepe Yayınevi, İstanbul, 2005, C. 3. KÂFZÂDE FÂ’İZÎ, Zübdetü’l-Eş‘âr, Nurosmaniye Ktp. 3722. KILIÇ, Filiz, Âşık Çelebi, Meşâ’irü’ş-şu’arâ: İnceleme–Metin, İstanbul Araştırmaları Enstitüsü, İstanbul, 2010. KUTLUK, İbrahim, Kınalızâde Hasan Çelebi, Tezkiretü’ş-Şu’arâ, Türk Tarih Kurumu Yayınlarıı, Ankara 1989. LEVEND, Agah Sırrı, Gazavatnameler ve Mihaloğlu Ali Bey'in Gazavatnamesi, Türk Tarih Kurumu Yayınları, Ankara, 1956. MERCAN, İsmail Hakkı, “Türk Tarihinin Kaynaklarından Olan Bazı Menakıbnameler ve Gazavatnameler Hakkında”, Balıkesir Üniversitesi Sosyal Bilimler Dergisi, 2003, C. 6, S. 10, s. 108-130. RİYÂZÎ, Riyâzu’ş-Şu’arâ, Süleymaniye Ktp. Lala İsmail 314. SEÇKİN, Selçuk “17. Yüzyılın Önemli Minyatürlü Yazması Vekayi-i ‘Ali Paşa”, OTAM (Ankara Üniversitesi Osmanlı Tarihi Araştırma ve Uygulama Merkezi Dergisi), 2007, S. 21, s.95-122. ŞEMSEDDÎN SÂMÎ, Kāmûsu’l-A‘lâm, C. IV, İstanbul, 1311. UZUNÇARŞILI, İsmail Hakkı, Osmanlı Tarihi, Tük Tarih Kurumu Yayınları, 5. Baskı, Ankara, 1995.280 Türkiyat Mecmuası, C. 21/Bahar, 2011